Overboard
by kryscrossed
Summary: Written for Bic. A lovely bit of Fluff.


**Lyrics belong to Ingrid Michaelson. Universe belongs to Disney. Dibs and Bottle Cap belong to Bottle Cap. The words are mine, though.**

**"Overboard"**

_**I could write my name by the age of three  
**__**and I don't need anyone to cut my meat for me.  
**__**I'm a big girl now, see my big girl shoes.  
**__**It'll take more than just a breeze to make me**_

_**Fall over, fall over, **__**fall**__** overboard, overboard. **__**Fall overboard just so you can catch me.**_

Bottle Cap weaved in and out of the crowds of people at the docks, dipping her hand into the pockets of those men she thought might be profitable. Her lips twitched in a smile as her fingers came into contact with the overly stuffed wallet of a man whose attention was nowhere near his coat pocket. She slipped it from the coat, dropping it into her messenger back in one fluid movement as she moved past him.

She paused, her eyes moving like a magnet to one Dibs McKlan. He was wiping his brow with the back of his cabby hat, his overshirt discarded in the mid summer heat. Bottle Cap's breath caught in her throat at the sight, and she moved out of the foot traffic, leaning against the brick wall of one of the warehouses to regain control of her emotions. It wasn't like her, falling so head over heels for a boy—or, man rather. Bottle cap had always had a good head on her shoulders when it came to matters of the heart.

From across the docks, his head came up, almost as if he felt her eyes on him. His face slid into a smile, one reserved for her eyes only. It was enough to make her melt a little, and her lips instantly responded, through no extra effort of her own, forming into a warm smile. He heaved one last crate up and onto the ship, wiping his hands on his trousers before heading across the docks, making a direct beeline for Bottle Cap.

"Hey, Katie-duck," he said, his voice low and rumbling in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace when he reached her, kissing her hair.

Bottle Cap leaned against him, unable to push anything but a small murmur of contentment out of her lips. She was long gone on him, and she knew it.

"Hey, listen. I'm taking a few extra hours at the docks tonight, love," Dibs said, pulling away from her slightly so he could look her in the eyes, "But I want to take you out tonight. Be ready at about seven?"

Bottle Cap nodded, inwardly disappointed it would be so long before she could see him that night. It was barely noon, that meant she had seven whole hours to burn. "Okay, seven. I'll be ready," she replied, smiling up at him despite her disappointment. After all, seeing him late was much better than not seeing him at all.

Dibs leaned down, claiming a quick kiss before nodding his head back towards the docks, "I've got to get back to work, duck. I'll see you tonight."

_**But as strong as I seem to think I am my distressing damsel,  
**__**She comes out at night when the moon's filled up and your eyes are **__****__**bright,  
then I think I simply o**__**ught to  
**__**Fall over, fall over, fall overboard, overboard.  
**__**Fall overboard just so you can catch me.**__**You can catch me.**_

Bottle Cap fiddled with the strap of her messenger bag, her foot bouncing anxiously as she waited for Dibs to come down the stairs. It was almost seven and she'd seen Dibs for a few brief second when he'd first gotten back. He'd gone upstairs to clean up a bit, and Bottle Cap had settled herself to wait not so patiently on the lobby couch.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him coming down the stairs, a reaction she'd never grown tired of, no matter how much time they spent together. He smiled at her, taking her hand silently as if it belonged to him and leading her out the door.

He was being quiet, which wasn't all that abnormal, but there was just something about him that was seeming off. Bottle Cap glanced at him sidelong, threading her fingers through his as she asked, "Everything okay?'

"What?" He asked, glancing at her distractedly, "Oh, yeah. Fine. Very fine."

"Oh, really?" She asked, a note of disbelief in her voice, "Work was good?"

Dibs shrugged, "It was work. A nice change it was to see you there though. Caught a few looks from some jealous blokes, too." He grinned down at her, slipping back into a slightly more normal countenance.

They chatter easily the rest of the way, Bottle Cap telling Dibs what she'd managed to pick that day, and Dibs just listening and nodding along occasionally. He was definitely distracted, that was for sure. Bottle Cap decided it best not to mention it again, at least until after dinner. Maybe he was just tired from working. He had been putting in some maddeningly long hours at the docks recently.

The docks. Which… was where Dibs was leading her. Bottle Cap looked up at him confused, "Why are we here? Did you forget something?

"Uh, no. Not really," Dibs replied, wiping his hand nervously on his trousers. Well. That was a first. Bottle Cap couldn't remember a time she'd ever seen him nervous, and it was starting to make _her_ feel nervous.

"Are we going to dinner?" She asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, we can… after if you want."

"After _what?_" Bottle Cap pressed, feeling a little bit at her wits end. She didn't like it when Dibs didn't act normal, it scared her.

"C'mon, I just wanted to sit at the docks for a while," Dibs replied, dodging the question, "It's nice and peaceful-like out here at night." He released his hold on her hand, slipping his arm around her waist and leading her up to the end of the longest pier. He sat, tugging her gently down with him so their legs were dangling above the water.

"I guess it is kind of peaceful," Bottle Cap admitted, resting her head on his chest as she listened to the quiet lapping of the water against the dock's support beams. It was almost enough to make her fall asleep, the combination of Dibs' warm arms and the peaceful night sounds.

"Katie?"

"Mmhmm?" She responded, noting his use of her real name. He didn't use it that often, but the sound of it on his lips sent chills down her arms.

"I need to tell you something. It's… kind of important."

Well. That woke her up. She sat up, brushing her hair out of her face so she could look him square in the eyes. Her mouth was dry, and she had to wait a moment before she could even find a voice to talk with. "I knew something was wrong, what hap—"

Dibs just shook his head, cutting off her flow of words, "No, nothing's wrong. I just needed to tell you—"

He stopped. Bottle Cap looked at him, fear in her wide blue eyes, unable to voice a thing.

_**I watch the ships go sailing by  
**__****__**If**____**I play the girl will you play the guy.  
**__**And I never thought I'd be the type  
**__**to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall to fall.  
**__****__**To fall over, fall over, fall overboard, overboard.  
**__**Fall overboard just so you can catch me.  
**__**You can catch me, you can catch me, **__**you**__** can catch-**_

She opened her mouth to finally say something, only to be cut off by the feel of his lips on hers, his mouth effectively silencing whatever she'd been about to say. She closed her eyes, leaning into his kiss as his hand cradled her head. He pulled away after a moment, the kiss leaving them both out of breath, and her eyelids fluttered open.

"I love you, Katie Murphy. I thought you ought to know."

_**I watch the ships go sailing by  
**__****__**If **____**I be your girl will you be my guy?  
**__**And I never thought I'd be the type to fall, to fall.  
**__****__****__**To fall, to fall, to fall...  
**__****__**To fall over, fall over, fall overboard, overboard.  
**__**Fall overboard just so you can catch me.  
**__**You can catch me,  
you can catch me.**_


End file.
